Watch Your Possessions
by DarkenedPetals
Summary: Should you always do as you're told? Sometimes it can bring with it a nasty suprise. Very slight Gippal and Paine


_Hello, was reading some other people's stories the other day and I had an idea! It was a shock because it doesn't happen all that often! Hehe  
But anyway, I was thinking and I've always assumed something happened rather early on but what if it was actually a lot later? (It will make sense… I hope.)_

_So here is my attempt at an idea I had, I hope I'm not too confusing._

_Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story… etc! _

"Here, hold this." I was suddenly thrown a heavy metal object and out of shock – and clumsiness – I dropped it. It landed with a loud thud on the sand beneath me and all I could do was blink down at it like an idiot. "Oi, be careful with it. Those things aren't cheap."

"Well maybe you should have given me some forewarning then?"  
_  
_"I didn't expect you to be so crap at catching."

"I didn't expect you to throw a gun at me." I glared down at my friend hovering over his backpack.

"Well shooting you wouldn't have done any damage; bullets would have bounced right off your outfit. I think hitting you with it would be much more effective." He smiled back. Man he was frustrating when he was trying to be funny.

"Hahah. My sides are splitting." I said sarcastically before bending down to retrieve it. "Why am I holding it anyway?"

"Because I need to sort my things out and I'm going to clean it in a minute. You know what I'm like; I'd misplace it in a second."

"Well you're right there." I admitted as a turned the object in my hands. I never understood guns, they seemed so wimpy. If you were going to attack someone at least have the decency to give them a good clobbering and let them see who you were. Guns were always for cowards in my opinion – stand a mile away so they can't see you coming and then run for cover as soon as you've pulled the trigger. Where was the fun in that?

"Why is it you only ever agree with me when I'm critical of something – especially myself?" the Al Bhed still kneeling down asked.

"Because that's the only time you're right?" I answered, while still thinking it through myself. Was it true? Did I really only agree when he was criticising something? My Yevon he was right! How mean spirited must I be?

"I'm right plenty of other times!" I snickered at his response. Not mean spirited enough by far. "Ok. Pass it here." Gippal asked as he stood up.

"I'm just looking at it." I replied.

"Well you've had time to look at it now give it back." I didn't respond, just kept studying it, staring down the barrel and the slowly rotating it so I was holding it like I meant business. I aimed it at Gippal pretending to shoot. "Paine! Shit!" he shouted ducking.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"It's got ammo in it! I didn't unload it yet!" he gasped as he stared up at me from his seat on the sand. "I know not to trust a woman with machinery. What was I thinking giving it to you?"

"What was that?" I asked aiming it back at him. "A woman and machinery?"

"I meant, you guys are useless." He explained some more

"Really? You know that's interesting – and you know what else is interesting? I know that I've never used one of these things before but I'm willing to bet you're probably not knew to having been wounded by one, so want to take that back?"

"Paine, you wouldn't."

"Oh I would." As I said this I could see Gippal tense up ever so slightly as he thought better of his earlier comment.

"Ok I take it back. You're very good with all things mechanical." I'm glad we'd established who was boss in most arguments. I threw the gun down to him and he caught it with both hands before standing back up. He towered above me and I can remember how intimidated it had made me feel the first time we'd met. He was so cocky and arrogant I felt like I would never be able to get along with him – now though, I realised what fun he was to wind up. "You probably wouldn't be able to aim anyway, despite the close proximity of your target."

"I bet I could aim a thousand times better than you could. You don't have a sense of depth perception – illustrated by your throw earlier." I retorted

"Bullshit. My throw earlier was fine – you and your slippery fingers messed it up. You probably wouldn't even be able to get the safety off."

"Then why were you so scared?" I queried and he had no apparent answer. As he unhinged the barrel of his gun he wore the usual 'I'm ignoring you now' expression we both used when we didn't want to disagree anymore.

I stretched my arms up above my head as I thought; it was so hot I never understood how anyone withstood this humidity all year round? Bikanel was more like a frying pan on a boiling hob than an island. It drove me crazy. "You know what you wouldn't be good at?"

"What's that?" Gippal asked not in the least bit curious, I could tell.

"Using a real weapon." I carried on ignoring his obvious lack of enthusiasm for what I had to say.

"What?" he sniggered, "I do use a real weapon."

"No you don't. You use an object not even heavy enough to leave a bruise when you throw it at me. I mean a real weapon – like a sword." I explained as a clasped my hands behind the back of my head and looked to the sky.

"Or a staff." Interjected Baralai as he walked past us, to which both Gippal and I laughed. Baralai's fighting techniques were something to be desired. Ok maybe I was being harsh, he could hold his own but it wasn't very masculine in a fight. Gippal and I always teased him, saying he was lucky enough to survive this long due to fiends laughing themselves to death.

"A gun is very real." Continued the Al Bhed.

"Yeah about as real as my lust for you Gippal." I chuckled

"Why thank you for admitting you love my choice of weapon so much Paine." answered the green eyed man quickly.

"Don't flatter yourself." I swiftly squashed his optimism.

"Oh don't deny it, my love," Gippal began his sarcasm, "you know you can't hide those feelings much longer. Why not just admit you're crazy about me now and we can be done with all this playful torment."

I just rolled my eyes as I looked back down to see him shining his bullets. He was too much of a perfectionist, they were only going to get bloody. "Do you want a go of mine?" I asked

"Hmm?" he looked up confused.

"Of my sword." I clarified.

"Oh, ha-ha." He chuckled lightly, "I thought you were implying a trade – you know, I borrow you're sword, you have a go of mine."

I glared at him, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not in the least bit interested in your _sword_. Sorry, my mistake, dagger."

"Oh you know it's a sword." He winked, "but yeah if you're offering. I'll have a swing." He safely put down his toy before dusting his hands off.

I swiftly went to get my weapon. Pulling it carefully out of the case I presented it to him.

"Cool I get to play with little Paine." He grinned. But I only raised one eyebrow in questioning. What was he talking about? "You know, little Paine, because it inflicts Pain and it's like your right hand; you take it everywhere and its miniature you - with all the metal and cut throat attitude."

"OK Gippal, have you been stealing Nooj's whisky again?" I asked

"I'm just kidding around, man lighten up."

"Gippal, you have to be serious. Swords are no joke; they're more dangerous than that gun of yours. You can't just twirl it around and not expect to get hurt." I repositioned the blade in his hands, making sure he had a firm grip on it. "More like this."

"Like this?" he swung it slowly in front of him and I jumped back immediately.

"Will you watch it? You're gonna have my leg off in a minute."

"Or Nooj's other one?" Gippal suggested

"That's just mean." I rolled my eyes again. "Just take a deep breath." He did as instructed. "And hold it like this," I moved his hands again. "Not like that - you're just going to strain you're wrist's. Will you listen to me?"

"Sorry, I didn't no you were a doctor." He said sardonically.

"It's not medicine its common sense, but then you are lacking that area so I shouldn't really blame you." I moved his limbs into a comfortable stance and then stood back a fair distance to keep myself safe. "Right, away you go. But don't forget not to be an idiot."

"I think I'll manage." He sighed before slowly moving the sword. His grip on the handle was tight as the sharp edge danced through the air. He actually looked rather graceful which was an achievement for him, he was usually so inept when it came to doing something out of his skill arena. I watched him for what felt like ages as he got the hang of the movements – adding in quick jabs to counter his large swipes. "This is fun, you're right." He smiled at me as he became engrossed in his activity.

"I didn't expect you to do so well so quickly." I confessed, maybe he was more talented than I continuously gave him credit for. He became more confident and his swings became more ferocious. "Just watch what you're doing ok? Don't get too cocky."

As soon as I said this, I sincerely regretted it. My wording couldn't have been more suitable to make him feel bad in the months to come. His hand slipped just as he was beginning to pull the sword up – then he let go and it flew up into the air. We both watched it intently, almost in awe, as it twirled. But all that go's up must come down and as it did so I shut my eyes and put my head between my hands. I couldn't watch, my imagination took me far enough and I didn't want to let it be reality. As it turns out Gippal didn't have my sense of fear and decided to do as I instructed – he watched it. Watched it come all the way back down and make contact with his face.

When I looked up he was on the ground, unconscious – blood was pouring onto the sand and I rushed to see what was going on. It looked like he had sliced half his face off and I screamed for Baralai to bring his stupid, fayth-send, of a staff. I kept screaming until he appeared with Nooj hobbling beside him, until half of the camp came to see what was going on too. In amongst the commotion I couldn't help but think it was entirely my fault – I'd done this to him. I felt so guilty.

As it turns out he'd snapped his cheek bone causing one side to be pushed up into his eye socket bruising the vessels. He could still see, partially, but not like he used to. And his face was no longer perfectly symmetrical so as a kind of apology I bought him an eye patch. I remember he told me he didn't want to wear it, he wanted me to see what I'd caused every time I looked at him but when I began to ignore him as a way to avoid that – he took the hint.

I still – to this day - feel bad though, why did I ever tell him to watch it?


End file.
